Hetalia Horror
by idioticwrites
Summary: When entering an abandoned laboratory the countries find a special experiment room. And it's a room for a person to enter their dreams in the real world. So when everyone gets into this experiment, they all find themselves in danger, because this is not a dream. It's a living nightmare where all of it is full on scare. And who knows who's thinking death?
1. Dream Lab

America opened the door slowly, then toke a peek into the abandon laboratory. He slowly walked in.

"Coast is clear dudes." he said as he opened the door.

"Are you sure about this?" England peeking in as well.

"Yes, I don't feel quiet safe about this." Japan said as he looked in.

"This is fun though!" Russia said as he walked in without a care in the world.

"Yeah, I'm so scared, and excited!" Italy sad dragging his brother in.

"Ugh, I think we should get out!" Romano said trying to get out of Italy's grip.

"This place is huge." China said looking up.

"Did we really have to bring almost everyone?" Germany said annoyed.

"Everyone wanted to come, so why not let them?" France said welcoming everyone else in.

"Hey Belarus, if uh you want to uh hold my uh hand you can." Lithuania said putting his hand out to her in the darkness.

"Don't even think about it!" Belarus said about to crack his fingers.

"This place gives me the creeps." Hungary said nervously.

"I'm too awesome to be scared!" Prussia said.

"Here, take my hand." Austria said to her, of course she toke it.

"This is so cool!" Sealand said happily.

"Ugh!" Wy got caught in a web.

"This place is so scary." Latvia said trying to stay away from Russia.

"Lots of technology." Estonia said looking at some old computers.

"Man this place isn't bright." Spain said a little scared.

"Yes, what do you think brother?" Lichtenstein said scared too.

"It's an abandoned lab." Switzerland said looking around with no fear.

"Ugh, it's not cute!" Poland said angrily.

"Okay enough of the talking!" Germany said angrily too.

Everyone followed America more into the lab, they were either frightened or curious. Then America turned to the crowd and stopped.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the dream part of our tour!" America said pointing to a door.

"What do you mean dream?" England said confused.

Japan walked closer to the door and dusted off the label.

"Dream laboratory?" France said looking at it closely.

"Let's go in!" Italy said happily.

"No way! I'm not going in there!" Romano tried to pull away.

Russia entered in first, everyone else followed behind.

"Maple." said Canada under his breath, this was a weird place.

There was weird looking beds all around the room, they were all big enough for someone to be enclosed in. There was buttons on the side of each of them. Germany picked up a clipboard.

"It says here that these beds are to put people into their dream worlds." Japan said.

"How?" Estonia said wondering how this technology was possible.

"One must lay in the bed and clear their mind, then you have to press a button to be closed into the bed." England said reading it off.

"Putting you into a dream world." China said.

Everyone looked around, one bed for each person. America ran to the first one.

"Wait! We don't know if this is safe yet!" Germany said.

"Oh come on! We've read the directions, obviously it's safe!" he said.

"Si, lets try it!" Italy said happily.

Everyone of them got into one of the beds, then England counted down from 5 and they all pressed the button to close the door to the bed. Now everyone was in a dream land, but what they probably didn't know was that this wasn't meant for dreaming, it was for nightmares.

* * *

stay tuned...


	2. Dream 1

China opened his eyes, where was he? He remembered that he had stepped into the dream chamber, so was he in his dream world? He got up and looked around, in the distance he saw something, so he began to walk towards it. When he got there his mouth was wide opened.

"Wow!" he was looking at a play land full of cute things.

There was a bunch of Hello Kitties dancing everywhere, pink kittens running around, and Chinese anime characters and food all over the place. China felt a poke at his legs, he looked down to see a child, a cute child that looked almost like him.

"Will you play with me?" the child said.

"Well this is just a dream, yes young one, I would love to play with you in this cute play land of yours!" he said.

They played on the playground, played with the kittens, and danced with the anime characters. Then the child ran away.

"Wait! Were are you going young one!" he said as he followed him.

The child ran and then stopped to cry. China sat beside him and tried to cheer him up.

"Why so sad little one?" he said.

"I'm sad because you're going to leave me, you're going to leave this land, and you're going to leave me all alone!" the child cried.

"You're right, you know I wish I could stay here forever." he said sadly.

"But you can mister China." the child sniffed "You can."

"Really? How?" he said happily.

"You just have to stay and play forever!" the child said "Would you want to stay forever?"

China looked around, this place was better than a Chinatown in New York. With all the cute things and fun stuff everywhere, China really didn't really want to leave.

"Yes, I would like that very much!" he said happily as him and the child played tag.

They played hide and seek, colored rainbows, and everything. Soon China was tired and sat down for a minute.

"What are you doing? It's time to play!" the child said happily.

"I'm a little tired, we need to rest a minute." he said breathing.

"No, no rest. Play!" the child tried to get him on his feet.

"Settle young one." China laughed.

"You said you wanted to play forever though!" the child screamed.

Things started to change from sunny and fun, to cloudy and dark.

"But I do want to play, just I need to rest." China said a little scared.

"NO!" the child screamed in a low and creepy voice.

China backed away a little, the child's eyes were turning red and he started to look dark. The child then grew a thousand times his height. He was a giant child with red eyes, dark and scary. China backed away again.

"PLAY FOREVER!" the child screamed in his deep voice.

"NO!" China began to run from the child.

The child ran after him, China ran and ran, then found a wall to hide behind. He turned and saw the child wasn't there. He walked around more then saw a Hello Kitty on the ground, he picked up and it bit him. The Hello Kitty had razor teeth and red eyes, and its bite hurt. China looked at his hand, it was bleeding real blood, he was suddenly thinking this was't a dream. He threw the kitty on the ground but it started walking toward him.

"COME PLAY WITH US CHINA!" more Hello Kittys came toward him.

"No! I don't want to play anymore!" he said fearing as the kittys began to surround him.

"BUT DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY FOREVER?" they said in their creepy dark voices.

"NO! NO!" China screamed in fear as the Hello Kittys got on top of him and biting his flesh.

"PLAY! PLAY!" they said as they kept biting him.

He tried pulling them off, but it was no use, there was too many of them. They finally all got off, but he couldn't get up, there was his blood everywhere and he was going to die it seemed. Then the child came toward him and put his foot up above China's body.

"Gooooooodddddd bbbbbyyyyyyeeeeeee!" the child said as he lowered his foot onto China.

"No!" he screamed, but it was too late.

China was dead.


	3. Dream 2

Lithuania opened his eyes to just plain whiteness, where was he? He slowly got up, he must be in his dream world right? He stood for a second thinking of what to do, then Poland appeared, but he was far away.

"Hey! Poland!" he began to run toward him.

Poland turned but it wasn't Poland, it was Belarus. She turned to him with sweet eyes, it was unusual for her to be acting this way. She would probably come up and break his fingers but no, she ran toward him and hugged Lithuania.

"I missed you so much!" she said.

"What? But I thought-"

"I've always loved you Lithuania!"

He began to blush hard, she had never said those words to him. He looked at her face, she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked kindly.

"I'm so scared!" she said crying her eyes out.

"Of what?"

"Don't let me go! Please!" she screamed.

He kind of felt uncomfortable about it but he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, let me see what the problem is, just stay here all right?" he said.

She got down on the ground and began to cry, he knelt down next to her.

"You can't go! You'll leave me alone and scared! I need you!" she kissed him on the lips.

He blushed really hard and felt really nervous, then kissed her back. When they pulled apart he hugged her and wove his fingers through her soft hair.

"Belarus, I promise I'll be back for you, just let me see what's going on okay?" she began to tear up still.

"Fine! Just go!" she said sadly.

Belarus just sat there and cried on the ground. He wanted to comfort her, but there was nothing he could do, she didn't want him right now. He walked away feeling sad, but he needed to find out what else was here. He walked around some more and saw Latvia in the distance.

"Hey, Latvia what's going on?" he said once he reached him.

But Latvia just stood there, still as ever with a scared look about him.

"Are- are you okay?" Lithuania touched his shoulder but Latvia disappeared.

Lithuania started to get the feeling something was wrong, but he kept walking until he saw another person, Estonia.

"Estonia, what the heck is going on? Please tell me!" he said to him.

"Run, run, run, run, run." Estonia said, it was scaring Lithuania a lot now.

"Run from what?"

Estonia slowly turned and pointed to another figure, who Lithuania couldn't tell who it was. He walked toward it and discovered it was the scariest person he knew, Russia.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" he asked Russia in fear.

Russia turned around with a bloody face and dark eyes, he looked as though he had killed something. Lithuania looked down to see Belarus covered in blood and with wounds.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" she said weakly.

"I'm sorry!" he got down on his knees next to her.

"You left me, alone." she said with some tears.

"I know I left you, I'm sorry! Belarus please don't die! Don't die!"

"Good b-" but it was too late, she was gone.

"NO!" Lithuania screamed with her body in his arms.

"Time to die." Russia said looking down at them.

Lithuania put his head down and cried over Belarus's body, he was ready to die because the girl he loved was dead because of him.

"Take me, take me away from my pain that I've never felt before. Take me away from this misery I've only lived for so long. Take me away so I can be with my love. Please it is my only wish." he cried sadly.

Russia toke his hand and broke all of his fingers one by one, but Lithuania didn't care that he was in such pain. The Russia pulled out a sword.

"Good bye." was Lithuania's last words.

Russia then cut off all his fingers and stuck the blade of the sword through his stomach. Lithuania smiled with sad tears in his eyes and fell to his death.

Lithuania was dead.


	4. Dream 3

Belarus opened her eyes, she was in her dream she knew but it felt different for some reason. She looked around until she found a mirror, and what she was wearing was something she least expected. A wedding gown. But who was she getting wed to? No it couldn't possibly be? Russia! Suddenly she was at an alter and she was walking toward her man to be, and sure enough it was Russia, she smiled as she walked down.

"I never should have doubted you Belarus, you are my wife to be!" he said and then kissed her.

But she felt like it wasn't a kiss but a bite, she pulled away to see Russia was a monster and her lips were bleeding, she ran away.

"What is going on?" she asked herself.

She stopped to take a breath, and looked down to see she wasn't in a wedding dress anymore, and this wasn't an alter. It was black all around and nothing was anywhere, she whipped the blood from her lips and held her tears in, why would her brother do that? She had no idea, but she began to walk around in search of others.

"Hello?" she almost whispered, it hurt to move her lips.

"Hello." said another voice from behind her, and it turns out it was her, only more deathly looking.

This Belarus looked like a zombie and it was creeping the other Belarus out.

"Stay away from me!" Belarus began to run again, but the deathly Belarus started running behind her.

"Marry me, marry me!" death said from behind her.

Belarus tripped into a hole, and fell into someone's arms, it was Lithuania with his head turned.

"What on earth is goin-" but she was scared to death by the sight of his face, it was also like a zombie's.

Lithuania threw her on a table and tied her to it, then appeared Latvia and Estonia also like zombies. Belarus was getting scared the zombies came closer and surrounded her around the table. Then Lithuania pulled out a needle and thread and she noticed that his fingers had been broken, but they had been sewn together.

"It looks like your lips are falling apart my dear, let me fix them!" Lithuania said he kissed her lips fast and it tore off some of her lip flesh.

Belarus was filled with tears, the zombies began to all bite off her lip skin and it was making them bleed hard.

"Stop!" said a voice Belarus didn't want to recognize, it was Russia.

"Let us begin the procedure!" Latvia said in his evil voice.

"No! NO LET ME GO!" she screamed but they began to sew her lips together which closed her mouth.

When they finished there was blood all over the table, blood on Belarus's lips which had been sewn together with a needle and thread. She began to let herself cry, she was tied to a table alone and in pain, like she usually was. Belarus began to feel weaker and weaker, she realized she was running out of time, life was ending and then a figure came toward her. It was her dressed like the grim reaper with her lips also sewn together.

"Good bye." was Belarus's last words before the reaper toke out her scythe and slit her throat with it.

Belarus was now dead.


	5. Dream 4

Russia kept his eyes closed, he felt like he was falling for some reason, then he finally felt the ground. He slowly opened his eyes to feel warm sun and he could smell something familiar. He got up and saw he was in a field of sunflowers.

"Is this even real?" he said out loud.

He continued to walk around and he picked a flower and started picking it, every time he plucked off a petal, it turned to a seed growing more sunflowers, and more, and more, but then finally, he was covered in them. He hugged them all and threw them in the air feeling happy, the smells, the warm sun, this is all he ever dreamed of. But then he heard a cry of help. He got up slowly and turned around to see a figure, he began to walk toward it, it was Belarus.

"Belarus are y-" but her head turned all the way around to look at him.

"MARRY ME!" she said in an evil voice.

He began to run away from her, hopefully she wasn't following, but then he ran into someone else, this time it was Ukraine.

"HELP ME!" she said in a evil voice as well.

He kept running and running, until he fell, but not in sunflowers, instead snow. He just realized he didn't have his scarf on, in fact he barely had any clothes on, only a pair of pants. He had scratches all over his body, why was this not feeling like a dream anymore? Then an explosion happened, Russia then began to run again.

"What is happening?" he said as he stopped running for a second.

"Everything is happening." a voice said, it sounded more evil then his sisters's.

It gave him a slight chill down his back, it made him feel like he was in a dark dimension, it was him. It was a dark Russia with an aura around him, he also had dark robes on, he was creepy.

"Please just go away." Russia said backing away.

"BUT ALL YOU'VE EVER WANTED IS TO NOT BE ALONE RUSSIA, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?"

"Well.. You are very right, but no one understands me."

"I UNDERSTAND YOU, BECAUSE I AM YOU!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT!"

Russia ran away again, but evil Russia was following.

"ALL YOU'VE EVER WANTED IS A FRIEND, ALL YOU'VE EVER WANTED IS THE WARMTH OF A HUG, AND YET YOU CAN'T GET ONE."

"Stop! Stop!" Russia was getting angry.

"NO ONE LIKES HANGING AROUND YOU BECAUSE YOU CREEP THEM OUT, BUT YOU JUST WANTED A FRIEND, AND YET YOU COULD NEVER GET ONE!"

"Stop it NO!" Russia fell on the snowy ground and began to cry tears.

"YOU COULD NEVER BE LOVED BECAUSE YOU HAVE A HEART COVERED IN SNOW, A COLD HEART EVEN THOUGH IT MAY SEEM SO WARM, BUT IT'S NOT, IT'S JUST YOUR PATHETIC IMAGINATION!"

"Stop. Please." Russia cried so hard that his tears turned to blood.

"THE COLD WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU RUSSIA, WHY DON'T YOU ACCEPT IT!"

Russia's skin was turning black, it was getting colder and colder, he felt his chest was getting really hot of fever. He started getting on the ground and coughing up blood.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF!" evil Russia shoved a mirror in his face.

Russia's face was tuning to frostbite as well, his eyes were filled with blood, his lips were turning blue.

"YOU WILL ALWAYS SUFFER THE COLD RUSSIA! ALWAYS!" evil Russia began to laugh at how much pain the other Russia was in.

He was suffering from frostbite, fever, and bleeding, he was being tortured by the cold, the one thing he never expected to be attacked by, the one thing he lived through, but was now dying through. He couldn't move, his whole body was frozen, the only thing he could do was die, and so he did.

Russia was now dead.


	6. Dream 5

Estonia opened his eyes.

"I must be in my dream now." he said as he got up.

He looked around this whole place was covered in computers. Estonia got excited as he ventured through this nerd land. Computers, I pads cell phones, and all the technology he could ever want, even electronics he could only dream of making. Then suddenly Russia appeared.

"Oh hello mister Russia! What can I do for you?!" he said nervously as Russia began to come closer to him.

"What are you doing here Estonia?" Russia asked.

"I was just uh.."

"Don't listen to him!" a person with a weak voice said.

It was Latvia on a wall all chained up, Estonia was getting a little scared at this point. As Russia got closer Estonia backed away some more.

"Go! Run!" Lithuania screamed also chained up.

"But Estonia we have all the technology you could ever want!" Russia said in a dark creepy voice.

His eyes became darker and he got bigger.

"Look at me the biggest country! With all the technology!" he screamed.

That's when Estonia began to run, he ran past the computers and screens which all started making loud beeping sounds and making the screech that means it's broken. He couldn't take the noise anymore, he got down on the ground and began to cover his ears in pain, as he cupped his ears tighter a river of blood streamed out of them. The sound became louder and Russia began making the creepy sound he made when he was angry.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol~" Russia came closer.

Estonia got up from the ground weakly, but as he backed away he felt a computer desk behind him, he was trapped. Then Russia came to the closest he could possible could and slammed Estonia's head on the desk which cracked open his head open, blood was all over the computers and the sound kept ringing.

Estonia was dead.


	7. Dream 6

Latvia's eyes opened to brightness, he got up and looked around, this was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen! He was in a forest filled with chirping birds, laughing animals and large, bright, oak trees. He couldn't help but smile at this.

"Welcome Latvia!" a blue bird chirped.

"T-thank you!" he continued to smile, then a deer came and gave him some flowers.

He toke the flowers and sniffed them, they smelt wonderful...in fact they smelt familiar... Like something that he had only seen a couple of times... Something that only one person he knew would try to hoard... RUSSIA!

He started to get scared and run away from the animals, they followed him still saying his name over and over again. But then he pumped into something, something he was the most scared of, Russia himself.

"Oh hello there Latvia." Russia said, his voice was more creepier than usual.

"Uh h-hello there mister Russia..." He tried not to sound so scared.

"Where is my pipe?"

He didn't know how to answer this question, it's not like he was the one that kept track of that horrible thing.

"Uh uh I-I don't know s-sir..." Latvia was getting freaked out at the kolkolkol coming out of Russia's mouth.

"I'm sorry, but that is incorrect." Russia pulled out a chainsaw.

Latvia screamed and began to run, he was kind of slow and small, but this was a life of death situation. He looked back once or twice to see Russia cutting down trees as he chased after him. But then Latvia ran into someone, another person he actually was relived to see.

"Sealand! I-" But Sealand's face was very dark and scary, and he had of all things around his neck, a scarf.

"Become one?" Sealand said with a creepy smile.

"S-Sealand? W-what is wrong with you?"

Sealand kept his terrifying grin and toke out a pipe, this made the small country of Latvia cry.

"Sealand w-what are you doing?!"

Sealand came closer to Latvia with the pipe, he tried to back away but suddenly there was walls, like he was trapped in a box. The only thing Latvia could do was try to duck and cover because Sealand was going to strike, and so he did. With a wham Latvia got a fatal strike to the head.

Latvia was now dead.


End file.
